jaden atem motou
by Jawforza
Summary: title explains it
1. Chapter 1

**i would like to give credit for this story to zorcandpals as it was a great story i will try very hard to not copy it but i would like to keep the Zane and Jaden together if you don't like i don't mind just send me suggestions on what to do. now get you game on**

* * *

A young girl with black hair with red tips and golden sticks that come down over her face and in front of her purple eyes she looked just like her farther if they were saw together people would think they were twins.

She sat happily with her family a wide grin on her face her father Yugi Motou sat on her right with her mother on her left Tea Gardner.

In front of her are her four god farthers.

It was the girls seventh birthday and she was really existed she had been waiting for this day for ages and now it was here she could not be happier all her family were there and she loved it they hardly got together so it was nice for them to be together as a family.

She turned to see Kaiba bash Joey on the head but that was normal for them but they all loved her as there own and she loved them back as her other godparents try to separate them she gets up and moves to Kaiba and tugs on his normal white coat he turns to her and smiles brightly as he picks her up and places her on his lap "hey jay let me guess you want your presents don't you?"he asked in a soft tone she beams at that and nods her head he reaches in to a pocket and gives her a small box she opens it with delight when she sees the card shaped locket like Setos she clicked it open and sees her family together all bunched up and on the back its her and her dad who is holding her in his arms.

She loved it she hug him a thanked him for it and then goes to her dad and asked him to put it on her excitedly she then went about getting different gifts she got a knife from Bakura and Marik which was swiftly hidden somewhere then came the Wheelers who gave her first deck which was a elemental hero which she loved then last of all came her parents who gave her a golden armband a millennium item that they said contained her yami just like her dads puzzle contained Atem this contained his daughter and also got Yubel and winged Kuribo.

The night came to them all of her family heading home then her farther told her that they were going somewhere special so they left her mother heading into the house then off they went.

Jaden was carried out on to the roof by her dad as it was one of the favorite spots to hang out together they sat there for a while talking her dad telling her stories of his meany adventures that he and his friends went on they sat there for a wile longer her eyes getting heavy then the set off home in the dark the alleys that littered the streets covered in darkness she slipped back as her dad entered one then she herd her dad shout she ran and rounded the corner to the sight of him being dragged of she shouted out to them but they did not stop them she she went into shock her body drooping on to the cold floor then she closed her eyes.

Jaden Atem Motou work up in a panicked stat panting and sweating in her bed in her house it had been so long but she still had no fully gotten over it yet even after 8 years it still came to haunt her that night were her life had changed it was all she could remember after that she had locked her self away it took time but she came out but she was never the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello my second chapter i'v just finished redoing all my other stories chapters i plan on taking more time with this now i got a bit carried away by my excitement but once they were pointed out i set out to correct them again thank you for the advise.**

* * *

Jaden sat in her bed the sheets wet from the swat that pored of her body tears started to well up in her eyes she dropped her head and tried to calm her self it didn't work this had happened meany times on the out side she was a duel loving and happy girl but inside she was a hurricane of emotions.

She swung her legs over the side of her damp bed and got onto her feet and strode to her small mirror she looked at the glass her face covered in tears and sweat her eyes have black and red lines around them from the lack of sleep and the crying i couldn't help it. The night before it was my birthday and the anniversary of his disappearance it was a hard time for me and my mother.

After my time at the mirror i went to the bathroom and turned the shower head on i climbed out of my pajamas and stepped in to the warm embrace of the water my back relaxing having a shower always relaxed me I then washed my self down and then started on my hair which was flat in the water.

I climbed out of the shower and rapped a towel around my slender body for my age i didn't show meany sings of maturity I set about dying my hair so it would not i did it the way i always do brown with a orange part at the top I liked it but not as much as my real hair.

I went back to my room I looked in my closet there were my clothes just like my farthers we had the same taste in fashion but of course i couldn't were it instead i put on my black tank top that helped flatten my chest then slipped a baggy red top then a pair of grey jeans then red shoes and then i moved to my chest that had all of the things he left to me inside were the god cards I placed them carefully on my bed then came my millennium arm band i slipped it on and felt Haou's power sweep through me then came winged kuribo and Yubel i could use kuribo but not Yubel or Haou's power Yubel had a strange affect and Haou made my hair go back to its natural state also my most valued thing in the hole world his duel disc i had Kiaba improve it so i didn't have to change it then came my deck which went in to my disc i took Yubel and the god cards and slipped them into my tank top then i left my room.

I slipped down trying not to wake up my mother she knew I was going I had to there were to meany memories here this was going to be my escape duel academy.

I had done the test with ease i was nearly as smart as my uncle Kiaba and they all said i was as good a duelist as my farther which is were my nickname came from the princess of games it was cute I liked it i went to the kitchen and had some breakfast then looked at the clock for the first time **"C****rap!"** i was going to be late i grabbed my jacket and bolted through the door and went down one of the meany alleys and then down a sort cut i knew then i came to a wall i tapped in to Haou's power and jumped up over the railing and shouted out happily "im Jaden Yuki i'd like to sign in" then a man standing next to the girls that were doing the registration said "i'll go tell them we have a late comer" I made it i had a huge smile on my face as i walked down the entrance.

When i got there I was surrounded by duelist siting in the stands and some dueling teachers on the fields to me it was heaven then I saw a blue haired duelist sitting on his own i jumped over next to him making him jump.

"Hi im Jaden Yuki" I beamed happily at him "i'm Syrus Tuesdale" the small boy replied then i noticed a duel going on down on the field a boy with slicked back black hair had a monster on the field but the teacher had two if he was good it would be easy to get out of he then played a trap card that destroyed all the monster a dealt damaged to both players but the teacher got the most making his life points go down to 0 he was good she smiled at that "good duel don't you think" "that was bastion Misawa" he got the second highest test result out of all of us" her smile grow at that "I barely past i sort of get test anxiety" he smiled softly "I can't wait to duel" "wait you haven't dueled yet" "nope why" " because bastion's duel was supposedly the last duel" "**WHAT"** she face palmed at that "sorry about that hay there is always next year i guess" "your right Syrus" she could do anther year she hoped then bastion came up the stairs.

"Hey tight duel bastion you may be the second best dullest here" she remarked and then the two boys looked at her like she had lost her mined.

"Jaden Yuki please report to dulling field four as soon as possible" "all right im in" " i wouldn't get your hopes up look who your dulling" but bastion words were not heard as she had already bolted down the steps.

Jaden rounded the corner after racing down the steps her excitement growing with each step then she entered the arena and saw her teacher.

"Hey miss are you my Procter"Jaden asked excitedly but then was cut over by a ear curdling screech that came from said person **"MISS for you information i'am head of the department of dueling techniques professor Crowler and you will show me some respect"! **

"Hey sorry about that by the way you were dressed i fought you were some sort of mascot" she replied in her normal joking tone the crowd letting out small snickers.

"Lets just duel" Crowler snapped after Jaden small blunder.

Jaden agreed drawing out her hand then quickly playing Avian in defense mode and laying down a face down.

Crowler gave out a smile and said "i play confiscation and for 1000 life points i can look at one of your cards and discard it to the grave yard" Jaden left out a small vent of anger after monster reborn was taken from her hand.

"Right now i think i will started out nice and easy and play two face downs but i'm not done yet next i play heavy storm which destroyed all the face downs on the field.

Jaden was confused as to what Crowler doing then he saw it as to golden monsters appeared on to the filed "nice move teach"she said slightly impressed to the move but what came next was even more of a surprise as he sacrificed both of the monsters and then came the ancient gear golem and then Crowler made it attack Avian.

Jaden's life points dropped and she felt a laugh coming on "i really want to go to this school now" that was when she heard a small noise coming from her deck it was winged quribo tears making there way to her eyes then she played him in defense mode along on with a face down.

Crowler then attack him and then and allowed him to bring out another monster then combined it with Avian to form flamed wing man and last played skyscraper which allowed him to beat Crowlers monster and won the duel.

She had done it she had got into the school and she could finally get away she had a feeling that it was going to be good year.

She had no idea.

* * *

I hope you like it i'm not good at writing duels so i will try to do more story out side of the duel's please review.


End file.
